Problem: Convert $\dfrac{79}{9}$ to a mixed number.
Explanation: First, divide the numerator by the denominator. $79 \div 9 = {8}\ \text{ R } {7}$ So the improper fraction has $8$ wholes in it, which is equal to ${8} \times \dfrac{9}{9} = {\dfrac{72}{9}}$ This quotient $8$ is the whole number part of the mixed number. We also have a remainder of $7$ , though. That represents the $\dfrac{{7}}{9}$ remaining from the improper fraction; it wasn't enough to be another whole number. The converted mixed fraction is ${8}\ {\dfrac{7}{9}}.$ Note that if we add up the two pieces of our mixed fraction, ${\dfrac{72}{9}} + {\dfrac{7}{9}}$, we get the original improper fraction $\dfrac{79}{9}$.